1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a part mounting mechanism which is used to fix a part such as an interior member to a support part such as a panel member of a motor vehicle on which the interior member is to be mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a mounting mechanism for mounting an interior part or the like of a motor vehicle, JP-UM-A-61-138746 below discloses an interior part mounting construction in which an interior part on which a boss is provided to erect therefrom is mounted on a panel plate having a hole opened therein via a metallic clip. The metallic clip is formed into substantially a U-shape, and a pair of locking claws are formed at distal end portion of the metallic clip in such a manner as to be cut to be erected inwards from the distal portion in such a manner as to face each other, whereby when the boss is inserted between the locking claws, the locking claws are brought into elastic engagement with the boss, so that the metallic clip is mounted on the boss.
In addition, Japanese Patent No. 2932388 below discloses a part mounting construction in which a part on which a boss is provided to erect therefrom is mounted on a support member having a mounting hole formed therein via resin clip. The resin clip is formed into substantially a U-shape, and a locking leg piece is provided at a center between both side walls of the U-shaped clip via slits, projections being provided at proximal ends of side portions on both sides of the locking leg piece in such a manner as to project therefrom. The boss have outer rib walls provided to erect on both sides thereof along a direction in which the boss is inserted and a pair inner rib walls provided to erect inside the outer rib walls. Then, the resin clip is assembled on to the boss and is then inserted into the mounting hole, the side portions of the resin clip are pressed against inwards, whereby the projections thereon are caused to bite into the outer rib walls and the inner rib walls, respectively, and the boss mounted part is fixed to the support member via the resin clip.